


Meta de casal

by dancerbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, TikTok
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerbobohu/pseuds/dancerbobohu
Summary: TikTok era a grande onda do momento. Criar vídeos das mais variadas coisas para se entreter, fazia com que diversos adolescentes e jovens adultos se viciassem na nova rede social do momento. E não foi diferente com Oh Sehun, um garoto extrovertido, que vivia grudado com o melhor amigo, Kyungsoo.O problema - ou talvez nem tanto -, na verdade, começou no exato momento em que o Oh decidira pedir para o amigo gravar um cena onde eles fingiam ser um casal para um simples desafio no intuito de finalmente viralizar, sem nem ao menos saber, que o Do mantinha sentimentos a longo prazo por ele.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Meta de casal

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus anjos! Estou aqui com meu querido plot #80, me diverti muito escrevendo e eu espero que gostem! Agradeço aos montes minha beta incrível que foi super carinhosa e atenciosa <3   
> Tenham uma boa leitura, amoras, e boa sorte no guessing!

Kyungsoo estava muito ferrado. Não sabia se ficava arrependido ou feliz por ter topado a ideia do melhor amigo, sofrendo em dobro só em pensar na possibilidade de perder sua amizade. 

Quando ouviu a ideia ridícula de Sehun, queria mesmo acreditar em suas palavras quando disse que não teria nada demais em colarem os lábios por poucos segundos em prol de um possível sucesso no TikTok. Pelo jeito nada andava pelos trilhos, mas admitiria que uma parte do problema começou quando se conheceram.

Foi na época do ensino fundamental, o terror pessoal de Kyungsoo por ser logo o menino quieto que tira notas altas. Não chegou a sofrer bullying, mas ficar sozinho o tempo inteiro também era bem desagradável, todos já tinham seus grupos bem estruturados e ele não fazia parte de nenhum sequer. Aprendeu a aproveitar e se divertir com a própria companhia, foi um ano inteiro assim. 

No outro ano, como o esperado para o começo de aulas, entraram diversas pessoas novas e os grupos se dividiram em turmas diferentes. Algum lado bom em ser um lobo solitário. 

Havia algo diferente, no entanto. Sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo no momento em que Oh Sehun sentou-se ao seu lado, querendo um amigo para brincar no recreio. Ele era comunicativo e extrovertido, o único sem grupo fixo, sempre conversando com todos ao seu redor sem qualquer filtro. Naquela época, o mais novo era bem menor que si, não apostaria uma moeda que ele, com o tempo, ostentaria seus mais de 1,80m, quando o Do tinha dez centímetros a menos. 

Era impossível não reparar naquele garoto novo simpático. O jovem coração gay do mais velho não aguentava, o crush crescente foi inevitável. 

Até então, suas conversas eram bem superficiais. Apenas um convite para jogar algum esporte ou ele perguntando se o Do queria uma companhia. Bobo, negava toda vez por vergonha, naquela época não entendia o que era aquele quentinho no peito e sentimentos muito estranhos no estômago. Imaginou ter comido alguma coisa estragada.

A amizade de verdade veio com um trabalho em dupla, foi o suficiente para descobrirem tantas coisas em comum, mesmo aparentemente tão diferentes em relação às personalidades. Depois disso, Oh não desgrudou mais de si e Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais feliz com a nova companhia. Era um diferente bom, muito bom.

Com o tempo, sua paixonite foi acalmando os ânimos, até ficar bem guardada em um canto sombrio de sua mente. O melhor amigo nunca ao menos soube e, se dependesse de Kyungsoo, permaneceria assim. Mesmo tendo tudo sob controle, tinha um certo receio de estragar tudo caso ele soubesse, preferia manter tudo como estava, já era perfeito o suficiente. 

Pois bem, com a faculdade e as missões de um jovem adulto, Sehun encontrou sua distração em um novo aplicativo que estava em alta: o TikTok. Quase todo mundo da faculdade tinha um e o Oh, como um bom popular, resolveu dar uma chance, até entrar de cabeça nessa coisa de fazer vídeos. O aplicativo tinha de tudo: dancinhas, vergonhas alheias, desafios, histórinhas, tudo que a criatividade permitisse. 

O estudante de dança nunca perdia uma coreografia do aplicativo, gravando diversas vezes e em diversos cenários, só para render conteúdo. Às vezes, ousava em fazer alguns desafios para ver se conseguia mais público, conseguindo até convencer o Do a participar de um deles. 

O mais velho, pelo contrário, só baixou o TikTok para acompanhar os vídeos do melhor amigo, sempre babando em todas as vezes que ele inventava de dançar. Era muito bobo por Sehun, o que poderia dizer? Mesmo que o maior tentasse usar seus bons argumentos para que Kyungsoo produzisse vídeos também, isso nunca, de fato, aconteceu. 

Estava tudo bem até então, eles tinham a própria rotina estruturada, depois de tanto tempo. Encontravam-se para irem à faculdade e, ao final da aula, normalmente comiam juntos antes de seguirem para suas casas. Como moravam na mesma rua, estavam sempre acompanhados um do outro. Os finais de semana eram os momentos de relaxamento na casa de algum deles, ou, quem sabe em um dia mais ousado, alguma festa.

O começo do sofrimento de Kyungsoo aconteceu em um sábado, em sua casa. Ele estava deitado no sofá com Sehun parcialmente em cima de si, distraído, fazendo carinho nos fios - agora ruivos -, enquanto prestava atenção no filme passando na televisão. 

— Você toparia fazer um vídeo comigo? Sabe, pro TikTok? — O maior perguntou de forma meio tímida, temendo pela resposta do melhor amigo. Ele olhou para si com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. 

— Você sabe minha resposta, Hun. — Continuou com o cafuné, certo de que o assunto tinha acabado. Por um segundo, se esqueceu do quanto o melhor amigo conseguia ser insistente quando queria.

— Eu seeeeiii. Mas, olha, tem um desafio novo rolando e eu preciso de você! — Fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado na mudança, mas não pareceu surtir muito efeito. Pelo menos, não por fora. — Vamos, Soo! Vai ser rapidinho, eu juro. 

— Hipoteticamente falando, o que eu teria que fazer? — Mordeu o lábio inferior pela vontade de sorrir ao ver o mais novo todo animado só com uma ponta de esperança. 

— O desafio é tipo esse aqui. — Pegou o celular e achou rapidamente um vídeo no próprio aplicativo como exemplo. — Basicamente, é fingir que eu tenho um crush em você, que é meu melhor amigo, e depois te dar um selinho. No máximo, só gravar uns vídeos nossos bem fofinhos para ajudar na mentira. 

— Sem chance.

— Soo… — Ajeitou-se melhor em cima dele, agarrando todo o seu corpo, enquanto encaixava seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço alheio. — É só uma bitoquinha! Tirando isso, a gente só precisa agir como sempre, nada demais. 

O Oh inventou de começar a dar diversos beijinhos por todo pescoço do melhor amigo, até alcançar seu rosto. Beijou tudinho, menos os lábios. 

— Uma bitoquinha só e você paga a pizza. — Fez um biquinho, que imediatamente arrancou a atenção de Sehun, este que disfarçou no mesmo segundo. Era tentador. 

— Fechado. — Levantou em um pulo, determinado a pedir a comida e montar tudo o que precisava para gravar. 

Kyungsoo não se deu ao menos o trabalho de levantar, apenas olhando aquele furacão chamado Oh Sehun animado com alguma coisa. Precisava manter sua mente em ordem e se lembrar do que o ruivo tinha dito: aquilo era nada demais.

[...]

— Okay, tudo pronto! — Sehun falou, animado como nunca, ao ajustar o tripé com o celular bem preso apontado para ele e o melhor amigo ao seu lado. 

Continuavam no sofá, depois que o mais novo saiu correndo até a própria casa para pegar seu apoio de gravação. A pizza tinha chegado e Kyungsoo encontrava-se muito mais feliz estando de barriga cheia. Como diria um colega seu da faculdade, Baekhyun, nada como uma pizza e uma coquinha gelada.

O amigo abriu a câmera normal e simplesmente começou a gravar antes de voltar a se acomodar ao lado de Do. 

— Achei que as gravações eram direto no TikTok. — Interessado pelo procedimento diferente do que sempre observava, inclinou-se para ouvi-lo melhor. Foi completamente natural, considerando o quanto sempre estavam grudados. 

— Eu faço uma edição de diferentes momentos, depois,. Não quero perder nada. — Sorriu, se ajeitando um pouco mais perto. 

Na verdade, os dois acabaram esquecendo da existência da câmera e isso sempre acontecia quando entravam no próprio mundo, onde apenas viam um ao outro. As mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados, a proximidade entre os corpos. O aconchego e carinho bem evidentes em cada ato e olhar. Nada passava despercebido pelo aparelho cuja função era exatamente essa. Os olhares distraídos até os lábios, mesmo que por poucos segundos, ou a mudança de comportamento do corpo tendo o outro tão perto, tudo o que sempre disfarçavam antes, agora estava capturado. 

Era comum terem momentos assim, tão próximos que poderiam sentir a respiração do outro no próprio rosto. A diferença era a tensão sexual carregada e a disposição de fazer acontecer. Oh deu o primeiro passo, dando um sorriso bem galanteador, antes de puxar o melhor amigo pela nuca. Parecia necessitado como nunca por aquele contato. 

Não. É apenas pelo vídeo. Kyungsoo tinha que repetir em sua mente toda vez que ameaçava se entregar a aquele ato impensado. Deveria ter seguido sua razão e mandado o amigo arranjar outra pessoa pra isso. Ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente ficaria mal se ele o obedecesse.

Tarde demais, o mais velho estava agarrando o dançarino e beijando aquela boca como se fosse o pote de ouro no final do arco-íris. Para ele era exatamente isso. Mais do que uma bitoquinha, as línguas se encontravam a todo momento, estendendo o prazer de finalmente sentir a boca alheia. 

A intensidade veio rápido, Sehun não enrolou para subir no colo do outro. As mãos do amigo foram certeiras para a cintura fina a fim de mantê-lo quieto, já que se movia incessantemente de forma torturante. Oh era um grande provocador em todas as variáveis possíveis; logo, não era uma surpresa que fosse assim em momentos quentes.

Na velocidade que tudo esquentou, igualmente esfriou, com um silêncio estranho depois de alguns selinhos para findar o beijo. Estavam ofegantes, trocando olhares intensos que mostravam a mistura de sentimentos, agora que estavam mais conscientes do que acontecia. Receio, confusão, desejo, dúvida e, principalmente, carinho. 

— A-acho que pegou o suficiente, não? — Kyungsoo logo cortou o clima estranho, não disposto a lidar com o que estava realmente sentindo no momento. De verdade, queria mais, e não estava sozinho nisso. 

— O quê? — Ele pareceu atordoado por alguns segundos. Esqueceu-se completamente por alguns segundos o porquê de estarem naquela situação. — Ah, claro, acho que sim.

Ao contrário do esperado pelo Do, o melhor amigo permaneceu em seu colo e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Oh Sehun estava tímido. Realmente tímido. 

— Você não vai parar a gravação? — Levou a destra até os fios tingidos de ruivo, acariciando-o. — O vídeo vai ficar enorme. 

— Eu edito depois. 

O dançarino permaneceu na mesma posição, aproveitando a carícia e mantendo os olhos fechados pra pensar um pouco. Kyungsoo pareceu entender o recado, fazendo o seu melhor cafuné e deixando o silêncio fazer seu trabalho. Não precisava preencher o espaço com palavras e frases sem sentido só para não ter que lidar com os próprios pensamentos. 

Ainda sentia-se atraído por Sehun? Ou pior: estava realmente nutrindo sentimentos românticos e sexuais pelo melhor amigo por todo esse tempo? Não queria saber a resposta, mesmo que no fundo fosse tudo bem claro. 

Imaginava também o que ele estava pensando agora. Talvez achasse estranho, nojento, mas não fazia muito o tipo de pensamento do melhor amigo. Poderia estar confuso, algo entendível, e com medo de estragar tudo, mesmo que não houvesse essa possibilidade. Será que se arrependia? Estava feliz? 

Recebeu um clique para fora de seus pensamentos quando sentiu a respiração pesada em seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar por inteiro. 

— Hunnie? — Perguntou, com um tom de voz baixo. Quando não recebeu resposta, teve certeza de que ele estava dormindo. 

Veio-lhe à mente um momento antes do almoço, quando o dançarino não parava de reclamar do quanto estava cansado por ensaios de espetáculos em horários nada favoráveis com a faculdade. Dormia tarde demais e acordava cedo, além de todo o esforço físico e emocional para todas as atividades a cumprir.

Obviamente, Kyungsoo não atreveria acordá-lo. Então, em um impulso, levantou-se do sofá, carregando o corpo grande todo enroscado em si. Foi até o próprio quarto, deixando-o com cuidado em cima da cama de casal. Voltou para a sala e finalmente acabou com a gravação, sentindo pena da enorme memória consumida com aquilo. Como não estava disposto a dormir depois de todo o agito que o próprio corpo sofreu, deixou o celular de Sehun no móvel ao lado da cama para voltar a sala. 

— Boa noite, Hun. — Murmurou bem pertinho de sua orelha, sem qualquer esperança de que ele escutasse. — Amo você, viu? — Deu um singelo beijo na bochecha alheia antes de sair dali e se ocupar com a arrumação da sala.

Gostava muito de arrumar e limpar quando tinha que pensar, ficou até feliz com toda a louça que deixaram mais cedo. Teria um bom tempo para refletir, só voltaria para cama quando tudo estivesse brilhando. 

Sehun, no entanto, estava com o coração cada vez mais acelerado. Bem acordado. Desde que deixou de sentir o quentinho do amigo, o próprio corpo começou a ter uma reação física depois de ouvir um “amo você” do mais velho. Era algo completamente comum entre os dois, mas não naquele contexto muito específico que poderia muito bem ser sua entrega para algo a mais.

Não poderia negar sua queda pelo mais velho, mesmo que isso não o impedisse de sair com outras pessoas. A verdade é que nada dava certo, porque tinha um certo baixinho quieto e charmoso o esperando em casa. Em partes, por esse motivo particular, queria tanto realizar aquele desafio. 

Ok, em sua mente iriam encostar as bocas e depois iria se declarar, jamais imaginaria que aconteceria o que aconteceu. Os lábios ainda formigavam pela sensação. 

Decidiu pegar o celular, abrindo no vídeo e assistindo-o atentamente. Ficou vidrado nas reações de Kyungsoo, desde como ele engoliu em seco quando se aproximaram, até as mãos desejosas em sua cintura. Isso deveria ser um sinal de que, pelo menos, não seria tão rejeitado quanto imaginava. O melhor amigo era másculo, bonito, simpático, extremamente inteligente, além de sua linda bunda atraente. Ele poderia conseguir qualquer homem que quisesse, Sehun praticamente ensaiou sua reação para a rejeição.

Como um homem direto, estava disposto a resolver tudo no dia seguinte, mas não deixaria qualquer coisa estragar a amizade com sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

[...]

Kyungsoo acordou bem manhoso, tocando ao seu lado ainda de olhos fechados para achar Oh e, consequentemente voltar a dormir, mas acabou encontrando apenas o vazio. Procurou alguma nota ou post-it nas cômoda dos dois lados da cama, mas estava tudo apenas bem organizado, como sempre. Nada de novo. 

Na mesma hora,, tudo da noite passada veio à tona e a decepção foi inevitável, o mais velho teve maturidade para dormir junto dele depois de limpar tudo, mas ele não tinha maturidade para apenas permanecer lá? Cogitou que ele estivesse em outra parte da casa, mas o vazio foi tudo o que recebeu quando o procurou. Foi tão ruim assim? 

Decidido a não ficar tão neurótico quanto já estava, correu para o banho quentinho para relaxar sob a água morna. Seus músculos tensos agradeciam. Botou músicas para tocar em seu celular, de modo que preenchessem seus pensamentos, distraído cantando as letras conhecidas. Um dia quente pedia seu cropped favorito — a propósito, este era de Sehun e acabou morando em seu armário. 

Distraído com a música ao fundo e sua intensa busca pelas suas torradas nos armários da cozinha, ao menos notou quando outra pessoa chegou atrás de si. 

Sehun acordou bem cedo e preocupou-se em correr até o mercado só para preparar um café da manhã caprichado para o moreno. A última coisa que esperava era chegar e ter a visão dele com o seu cropped e uma cueca justa, tentando alcançar algo na parte de cima do armário. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apoiava as compras no chão, aproximando-se até conseguir abraçá-lo por trás.

Acontece que Kyungsoo levou um baita susto e deu uma cotovelada para trás em reflexo, atingindo a barriga do melhor amigo.

— Porra, Kyungsoo! — Instintivamente, colocou o braço onde foi atingido, a cara contorcida pela dor.

— Porra digo eu, caralho! Quer me matar do coração? — Respirou fundo para se recuperar do susto e botar sua mente em ordem. — Foi muito forte? Vem cá, bebê. 

O Do abriu os braços e foi logo abraçando o ruivo, dando um beijinho na barriga. Sehun parecia uma criança, mas ele não enganava mais ninguém, todos já sabiam que o pequeno drama era somente para ganhar dengo. De qualquer forma, o melhor amigo sempre se rendia a mimá-lo. Olhando para ele logo depois, se deu conta de que ele não tinha fugido, ou, pelo menos, fugiu e mudou de ideia.

— Eu não achei que você fosse acordar tão cedo. — Formou um biquinho nos lábios, mostrando as sacolas de compras atrás de si. 

A boca em forma de coração mais linda do mundo abriu-se em um sorriso gentil. O menor sentiu culpa por ter sequer cogitado que Sehun o largaria daquela forma, seu medo de que se estranhassem falou mais alto que a razão. 

— Senti sua falta lá, achei que tivesse saído. — Foi sincero, dessa vez ele sendo o alvo de mimos. Oh segurou seu rosto e parecia pronto para dar um beijo na boca, mas mudou o curso no meio do caminho, seguino para a bochecha. 

— Jamais, ouviu? — Acariciou a bochecha gordinha do amigo com o polegar, sorrindo com o olhar para ele ao perceber seu alívio com uma simples confirmação. — Agora volta a dormir que eu tenho coisas a preparar. Vamos, xô, xô. — Bagunçou os fios morenos e deu um empurrãozinho para que ele saísse do cômodo, logo em seguida deu um tapa na bunda dele. — Está lindo assim. 

Fez uma última observação antes que visse a figura baixinha sumindo pelas paredes, provavelmente o obedecendo e se acomodando no quarto. 

Kyungsoo jogou seu corpo na cama, radiante pela surpresa boa. Definitivamente, a vida foi muito boa consigo ao colocar a pessoa mais preciosa, amável, fiel e honesta ao seu lado. Também significava que hora ou outra iria bater de frente com o assunto não citado até então, mas pensar nisso já não lhe trazia uma sensação ruim. 

Perdido em seus pensamentos, vagando em todos os detalhes que amava em Oh, com a música ainda tocando em seu celular, acabou adormecendo. Realmente não era uma pessoa que gostava de acordar cedo e o mais novo não deixaria que o ajudasse, o que restava era sua preguicinha da manhã de domingo.

[...]

Sehun apareceu no quarto após arrumar toda a mesa da cozinha com muitas comidas gostosas, dignas de um café da manhã da realeza, ou algo assim. Infelizmente, ou não, conhecia o amigo que tinha e sabia bem que ele acabaria dormindo de alguma forma. Ele estava todo esparramado no colchão, o cropped estava mais levantado e o lençol cobrindo uma das coxas. Uma completa bagunça, mas, mesmo assim, incrivelmente gostoso daquela maneira. 

Respirou fundo e decidiu que não poderia ficar em pé feito idiota apenas o observando, então subiu na cama e foi engatinhando até deitar em cima do corpo menor. Acostumado com a forma do ruivo de acordá-lo, Kyungsoo grunhiu e o agarrou. Os dois acabaram rindo com a cena, o menor parecia um coala - todo agarrado a Sehun - e ele aproveitava o dengo.

— Está tudo pronto pra você, mas precisa me soltar. — Ele tentou sair dos braços pequenos, mas isso só serviu para ele agarrá-lo mais forte. — Soo, é sério, vamos comer. 

— Huuuun… — Chamou-o de forma arrastada, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando prolongar seu amado sono. 

— Vai ter que ser do jeito difícil. — Apoiou-se nos joelhos e, em um impulso, levantou-se e trouxe o corpo pequeno consigo. Ele continuou agarrado feito um coala, confortável naquela posição. — Pode ir admitindo, você gosta.

— Vai me deixar no chão se eu concordar? — Deixou sua cabeça em um dos ombros largos e deixou-se abrir os olhos aos poucos, para se acostumar à luminosidade. 

— Vai ter que me carregar na próxima vez, estou avisando. — Gargalhou e caminhou até a sala em passos lentos, finalmente deixando o melhor amigo no chão quando chegou perto da mesa. — Chegamos.

— Poderia ter pegado um trânsito pra demorar mais um pouquinho né? — Coçou o próprio olho antes de caminhar até a cadeira. Abriu um largo sorriso quando viu um grande e cheiroso waffle em seu prato, com mais comidas ao seu redor. Ainda bem que adorava comer. 

— Soo, as coisas que você diz quando está com sono são verdadeiras pérolas, sabia? Eu deveria gravar da próxima vez. — Ficou observando-o de forma divertida antes de se acomodar na cadeira a frente da dele. O moreno estava meio grogue, no processo para acordar de verdade. — Já te disse que parece um pinguim andando? 

— Eu vou jogar essa maçã em você, se não respeitar meu silêncio matinal. — Comentou de forma simples entre uma garfada e outra, mas olhou para a cesta de maçãs à sua frente, bem tentado a realizar o que disse. 

— Nem pense nisso, é desperdício de comida! — Apontou para o Do, preparado=se para se defender de um possível ataque. 

Os dois acabaram rindo, mantendo a concentração na variedade de comida em cima da mesa em um silêncio bem confortável. Estavam no clima divertido de sempre, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido na noite passada. De alguma forma, Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar sua língua ao pensar no assunto, agora mais acordado. 

— O vídeo foi um sucesso?

Sehun arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou com a comida, a pergunta pegando-o de surpresa. Ele ficou sem jeito, as bochechas ostentando um leve rubor. 

— Eu não postei… — Abaixou a cabeça, tímido. — Não sabia se ainda estava tudo bem em postá-lo. Por via das dúvidas, não fiz. 

— Claro que pode. — Buscou a mão do maior em cima da mesa, segurando-a para passar confiança. — Pelo menos ficou bom? 

— Ficou. — Ele sorriu, ainda mais tímido que antes, se isso fosse possível. — Bem real também, deu pra perceber. — Jogou o comentário no ventilador, espiando a reação do amigo antes de aprofundar o assunto. 

— Da minha parte, com certeza. — Botou a bandeira branca na conversa. Se fosse sincero, estava com uma piada na ponta da língua para alívio cômico da própria desgraça, caso fosse rejeitado. 

— Por isso passou tanta credibilidade, entendi. — Sehun manteve o olhar fixo no melhor amigo, descendo apenas por alguns segundos até a boca carnuda e atrativa.

Aquilo era um belo de um sinal, mas Kyungsoo, com sua lerdeza excepcional, não percebeu.

— Hun, do que raios você está falando? — Todo confuso e com o coração quase saindo do peito, observou o ruivo sair da própria cadeira para se acomodar em seu colo e segurar suas bochechas.

— Eu tô falando que pra mim foi real também. — Aproximou seu rosto e tocou seu nariz em seu semelhante, dando um beijinho de esquimó. 

O mais velho ainda parecia confuso, apreciando o carinho, mas piscando rapidamente. Ele ficava uma gracinha confuso daquela forma, tentando ligar os pontos e ter certeza de que ouviu certo.

— Nem fodendo. 

Foi tudo o que disse, depois de um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos, arrancando uma gargalhada verdadeira de Sehun. 

— É essa a hora em que nos beijamos apaixonadamente? — Dito e feito, apenas roubou um selinho e logo depois ostou seu sorriso sapeca. 

— Não, não. Você está me dizendo que eu reprimi meus sentimentos por você à toa…? — Antes que pudesse completar, o mais novo juntou as bocas novamente, de forma rápida. — Eu estou falando sério aqui, Sehun! 

— Eu também. — Foi-se mais um selinho, deixando Kyungsoo meio emburradinho. A vontade de beijá-lo só aumentava. — Eu gosto de você, de verdade, como nunca gostei de ninguém antes. Juro que podemos conversar depois, mas eu quero muito te beijar agora.

Não foi necessário nenhuma palavra a mais sequer. Os lábios se encontraram com calma, como se fosse a primeira vez de fato explorando o gosto alheio. Foi natural as línguas se entrelaçarem e as mãos ficarem inquietas. 

Mesmo ambos tendo beijado outras vezes, a sensação era completamente diferente quando se tratava de alguém pelo qual se nutria fortes sentimentos. Era uma ansiedade e nervosismo unidos ao prazer e amor. Os sentimentos sempre muito confusos, mas jamais de uma forma ruim.

Como um homem de palavra, Sehun e Kyungsoo conversaram de forma apropriada sobre os sentimentos. Chegaram à conclusão de que tinham anos o suficiente de intensa amizade e não havia porquê enrolarem até a fase de namoro, quando já se conheciam tão intimamente. Terminaram o dia como um casal bem resolvido e Sehun aproveitou o final feliz para postar o vídeo de seu desafio no TikTok, apenas para celebrar o quanto estava radiante. 

Acordou com o barulho do celular vibrando sem parar pelas notificações do aplicativo, o vídeo fez um sucesso estrondoso, que até refletiu na conta do agora namorado. Os dois ganharam milhares de seguidores em poucas horas, mesmo sendo assustador, também era lindo toda a onda enorme de amor. Diversos comentários falando sobre a química palpável entre os dois, solteiros choramingando atrás de uma pessoa e sempre tinha aqueles que duvidavam da veracidade do vídeo. 

— Soo, viramos oficialmente a meta de casal da maioria dessas pessoas. — Comentou com o namorado enquanto estavam entrelaçados no colchão da cama. Ele estava ao seu ladinho, lendo tudo consigo. — Não acredito nessas pessoas tão desconfiadas com a vida, chega a ser engraçado. Sabe… poderíamos fazer um vídeo juntos, explicando...

— Isso novamente não, amor. — Choramingou depois de receber um olhar digno do gato de botas. O namorado estava tão lindo com a cara de quem acabou de acordar, era um baita distrator. — Sem chances, você não vai conseguir de novo.

Fizeram um segundo vídeo explicando para todos que duvidaram que o desafio era falso. Num primeiro momento, contra vontade de Kyungsoo, mas ele acabou gostando - mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta. Era divertido ver tantas pessoas interagindo, tantos comentários engraçados e bonitinhos, todos incentivando o moreno começar a gravar vídeo para o TikTok também. 

Com um pequeno empurrãozinho de um certo dono dos fios vermelhos estudante de dança, isso se realizou. Foi difícil no começo, com a timidez do Do em frente às câmeras, mas nada que não fosse apenas um estranhamento para quem nunca fez nada do tipo. Pelo menos, agora Sehun tinha alguém para lhe fazer companhia em seus vídeos, finalmente viralizou no aplicativo e tinha o homem que amava ao seu lado.


End file.
